This is NOT business!
by Depperanium
Summary: Set from the scene between Mary and Fred in the alleyway. This is what I think would have been good in the movie. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is NOT business**

**Chapter 1. Not Thinking**

**This is set from the scene between Mary and Fred in the alleyway. Just a little fic of what I thought would have been good in the movie...but I still loved it! Let me know what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, one of them may own me...but thats beside the point.**

"Here take this" spoke Fred to Mary, grabbing her hand unexpectedly and placing money into her palm and closing it gently with his fingers. His touch was so warm, she didn't want him to let go.

"Buy some food, ge'a room, stay there. Don't tell anyone where you're going, _I _dont want to know. In three days, come to the Ten Bells, I'll leave a message wif the barkeep".

He eyed her with concern as she nodded slowly and let out what seemed to be a small sad sigh as she averted her gaze to the ground at her feet.

"Wha'h? It's no'h enough"? He questioned.

"I wish I could show you the li'll village where I was born." She said softly as she met his eyes. "It's so lovely there. It's by the sea where you said you saw me".

Hearing her words, Fred's expression softened as he listened to her intently, looking right into her eyes.

"I used to think it too small to spend a life in but...now I'm not so sure." She said to him solemnly, a stray tear running down her cheek. And before he knew it, she was moving her face to his to kiss him. He had such an urge to do the same, his face even moved toward hers for a split second, rubbing his cheek against hers before he withdrew, receiving a questioning look from Mary.

"Don't Mary" he said to her with a sad smile "Don't".

So many emotions were running through Fred's mind. He loved Mary so much...He fell in love with her the day he met her at Polly's funeral, but he didn't think she loved him back. The last thing he wanted to do was be thought of as a 'client'. He respected this woman so much and would not take advantage of any services she had to offer.

Mary's eyes looked hurt. Her expression turned to one of deep, hurt anger.

"I ave to go" He muttered to her sadly before she could get a word in. Fredrick Abberline was a wounded man. Still getting over the death of his wife and falling in love with a prostitute whom he presumed would never love him back, his emotions were ripped. He had to get away from there. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Be safe" he said as he walked off, leaving her in the alleyway staring after him, angrily and hurt.

"WAIT"! She screamed after him. He wouldn't turn around. He just kept walking and raised his arm in the air to silence her as he quickly walked away, looking at the ground.

_He's not getting away with this! _ She thought. _Not after all this time. _So she began to follow him. He was a fair way away now but she could still see him as he walked, head down and hands in his jacket pocket. A slight smile came to her face as she was watching him before she shook it off remembering how angry she was.

As he walked quickly across the streets of Whitechapel, the troubled inspector thought of nothing but Mary. He was so confused. She was going to kiss him...but why? He always thought she probably would never like him back but that angry expression on her face just before he turned his back on her (which he felt awful for) spoke otherwise.

Suddenly, he stopped. Bringing his hand to his forehead he closed his eyes as visions of the previous event kept coming back.

_Its so lovely there. Its by the sea where you said you saw me._

(flash)

_She slowly bought her face to his, looking into his eyes solemnly and a tear trickling down her cheek._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on. A bath is what he needed. A nice bath to calm and relax his body and his mind.

After another 15 minutes of walking through the dimly lit streets and avoiding the alleyways, Fred reached his home. As he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, he let out a long breath of relief to be home. Picking up the mail that had been slid under the door and shrugging his coat off, he paused at the coat hook when he heard a sharp knocking at the door.

After following Fred for fifteen minutes, Mary had finally gotten there unnoticed. She had seen him stop suddenly, grabbing his head for a short while and just standing there for a while holding his head in his right hand, the other buried deep in his coat pocket. _Was he having one of those visions?_

She waited at the door as she sharply rapped on it, still remembering her anger.

Fred slowly put his coat on the hook as he stared at the door, wondering who it could be. Wondering if it was her.

He slowly opened the door to reveal none other. She was staring at him, anger hurt in her eyes with her arms folded.

"How'd you get ere"? He mumbled.

"Followed ya home"

"Oh". "Come in" He said after a pause, moving aside to let her in.

"Take a seat" He said quietly to her, motioning towards the small chair by the fire. Mary silently made her way to the chair and took a seat, keeping her eyes on him as he swallowed, slightly nervous.

Fred was silent, as he stared from her eyes, to the floor when he saw that fierce expression on her face.

"Wha'h was that"? She suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Wha'h was wha'h"? He mumbled back to her, sometimes making eye contact.

"You know perfectly fuckin well wha'h. She broke in fiercely. His eyes flickered to hers and this time, stayed there. "Back there, in the alleyway."

-"Look"

"Wha'h the hell did ya think?! That I was _paying you back"_?!

Fred's mouth, which was held open beginning to form words closed at that as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I didn't _mean _it as business" She left her chair and got up to move over to him and stand before him.

_"_Im still a woman yeh know"! She spat. He blinked at her words.

"They haven't taken _tha'h _ from me! How could you think tha'h?! Just cause im an unfortunate yeh think I dont mean anythin by it a'h all bu'h business!".

Fred was slightly shocked. He moved his eyes to the ground again before moving them back up to her glare that was still in her eyes. She started again.

"Well?! Wh"-

He cut her off by moving forward and taking her face in both of his hands and kissing her full on the mouth fiercely. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she, slightly shocked by his action, softened and returned the kiss, a small sigh escaping her throat as her hands held onto the collar of his shirt gently. He pulled her closer toward him, one hand moving to her soft red ringlets and toying with one gently as the other caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss even more but softened it and his tongue crept around her mouth and hers in his.

All his suspicions disappeared as he kissed her in his lounge room. She _didn't _mean it as service to a client. She actually had feelings for him. He loved her so much. He remembered the day he met her at the funeral of her friend. He remembered how much inner strength he saw in her as a woman. Her attitude toward them was not one of trust. Her and her friends trusted no one, which he understood and respected. And then that look she gave him before she left. That captivating smile when she old him he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Her green eyes staring right into his as they suddenly turned bitter before she walked off, leaving him staring after her. from that day on, she had his heart.

All Mary's anger was suddenly washed away from her so fast and it turned to this indescribable happiness. She had never known what it had felt like to be kissed by a man who she meant anything to. Well, she tried not to let any clients kiss her, only do their job, pay her and be done with. Her skin or hair had never been touched by a man who had touched her with any meaning and no sleaziness. The way Fred was playing with her hair and stroking her cheek so tenderly sent shivers up her spine. She never knew what it was like, till now to be truly loved by another man and now she was experiencing it.

She was returning his kiss with so much passion now as one hand felt round to the back of his neck and buried her fingers in his soft, brown hair and the other playing with the edge of his collar.

They finally broke apart from one another for some air before Fred planted one last, small kiss on Mary's lips and they leaned their foreheads together and just watched each others eyes in silence, breathing slightly heavily.

Fred was the first one to break the silence after a couple of minutes.

"Would you like anythin? Cup of tea"? He breathed, before taking his forehead off of hers.

She closed her eyes at the loss of the contact and continued playing with the front of his collar

"Thanks" She nodded, smiling nervously.

"I'll be back"

Mary gave him another nod as the nervous smile remained on her face. She stared after his back in awe as he walked away to the kitchen. She hadn't experienced feeling for a man before since she was a little girl in Ireland, when he had little crushes on boys.

She couldn't understand why he loved her back. He accepted her so much, for who she was. Most looked down on her but Fred just accepted her and _loved _her!

Her legs began turning to jelly as she was thinking of all this so she returned to the chair by the fire she was seated in previously.

A few minutes later, Fred returned with a pot of tea and two cups and dragged a small table and another chair over to Mary's place at the fire. Giving her a small smile, he poured her a cup of tea and then poured his own.

"Im so worried about baby Alice" Mary said as she sipped her tea with one hand and traced the stitching of the side of the chair with her forefinger.

"Don be" Fred smiled. "As I said, we'll get er out after this is over"

"Will it be over"?

He just nodded softly at her. "Yeah. It will"

Then came another silence. The two just sat there, in front of the fire with their cups for quite a while. Sipping their tea, looking at each other and then looking at the floor. Mary was both thinking of Fred and how to sneak another look over at him and now about the man who killed her friends. Was she safe where she was? Would he find her?

"What are you thinkin"? Fred asked, concerned with her face expression changing back to one of worry.

"Maybe I should get back" She said softly. "Somewhere safer per'aps" _what are you talkin about? You're at the constables house! Cant get much safer than that!_

"Fredrick gave her a small smile. "You're pretty safe here Mary. You can stay ere the night...have the bed, I'll ave the couch and keep me gun handy if anyone comes through the door. There's no way of enterin the room without first gettin past ere. An I dont think he even knows you're here anyway".

Mary felt her cheeks redden a little and opened her mouth to refuse and make some kind of excuse but a thank you came out instead to which she received another smile.

Either of the two mentioned their kiss from earlier, in fact they seemed to avoid the subject completely. That was until they both got out of their chairs and took their cups to the kitchen and both reached for the teapot to clean it out when they accidentally brushed hands, sending what felt like a huge jolt of electricity up both of their arms. But their hands remained there, slightly touching one another's before Mary slowly started to stroke the side of Fred's hand before slowly finding her fingers interlocked with his.

Fred just remained still, watching their hands and feeling his as it began to get pins and needles, causing it to tingle uncontrollably.

Then, they both looked up from their hands at the same time to look into one another's eyes, Mary chuckling nervously. Before she knew it though, she had moved forward and so had Fred and their lips were so close. After hovering ever so close to each others mouths the tiny gap between the two was closed and their lips were on each others again. The difference with this kiss from last time although, was that it was much fiercer. This kiss was full of fiery passion and they were pressing so hard against one another's mouths that it almost hurt.

Fred's hands started acting by themselves as he de-tangled his fingers from hers and both of his hands rubbed up and down her sides before one crept up to the front of her dress, beginning to undo the buttons as his mouth continued to work fiercely on hers.

When he had gotten three of her buttons undone, Mary turned completely stiff in his arms. He was undressing her, she was an unfortunate. It seemed like this was another job. It felt so strange and she just completely froze with confusion.

Noticing her stop, Fred immediately stopped as well as he noticed her expression. He had her up against the cupboards in his kitchen now and noticed what his hands had been doing and felt the fierceness of their kiss still on his lips. His hands then quickly withdrew from her buttons, clearing his throat.

When he felt her ease a little at the loss of contact from her buttons, realization struck him.

"Im so sorry...I didn't mean to act like that...I wasn't thinkin...I-"

He was so ashamed with himself then, for taking those actions. He took a step backward, creating some more space between them.

Mary immediately stepped away from the cupboards and faced him, hunching her shoulders and letting out a loud, slightly shaky breath.

"I Im just goin to sit down for a while". She flashed him a small smile and exited the kitchen, retreating to the chair again to ponder over what had just happened.

**Ok folks there's the first chapter. I'll post the next one up when I get some reviews savvy? Sooooo if anyones reading this...hit that button and leave me some reviews because I'd love to continue:D **


	2. Dragon of Deceit

**Okay, I have finally updated this fic! Thankyou SO much to all the reviewers!! I didn't think i would get so many! every review really made my day! Thankyou all for reading and sorry for taking so long :)**

**Chapter 2. Dragon of Deceit**

Confusion. It can be a rather un-comfortable feeling at times. Not quite knowing a way to solve something or a reason for something, when you aren't exactly sure what that something is. When you do not know what the little somethings are that you're feeling and cannot make a decision of which of these things you can't identify- you want to feel and act on.

Mary was in a complete state of confusion. It was making her un-comfortable, unsure. It was causing frustration arguments with her head, heart and guts. Her vital organs were squabbling, sending her to insanity. She did not know what to feel. Not long ago, her and Fred were in a moment of intimacy, heated passion of which not only he wanted and yet the thing that she wanted ever-so much, as-well as he, also made her extremely un-comfortable and before she knew it, she was exiting the room.

She watched the warm fire she sat next to as her thoughts continued to battle. She watched as the large, thick chunk of wood that had been placed on-top of the fire spreading through its thickness. It made her wonder whether doing each job that she had done for so long, did the same thing to her. She wondered if it had gradually eaten her away. Broken her down taken her strength away and made her incapable of any real relationship. Any chance of actually being able to love a man.

She wondered for a minute if what she had said to Fred earlier about her still being a woman was even true. Was she even a real woman anymore?

And then the fact that Fred loved her...she could not understand it! She began to feel a rather strong feeling of self doubt. Doubt that she had any good qualities.

A small tear slowly trickled down her cheek as she imagined Fred loving her with all his heart and her being the whore that she is and being un-faithful to him. Not loving him in return. Using him for his money. The thought of hurting him like that made her eyes water. What if she was like that? What if she was just convincing herself she loved him so she would then have money of a man to take care of her? All these thoughts began to plague her mind, making her feel terrible, more confused.

Why had she felt un-comfortable when Fred had gone to her buttons like that? Why?

The thoughts were taking her further and further away. They were trying to overcome her. Bringing her crumpling down. Take away all of her strength and substance as a woman...just like the fire did with the once very thick and hard chunk of wood. They were trying to make her feel worthless like that whore she was. _A worthless whore..._

_..._

He watched all of it...he saw it all. He saw them in the alley way and watched as they both left, Mary chasing after Fred. There was something between the two of them...and that wasn't good news. He was an inspector, he may be able to provide protection for Mary and that would never do. His master had to kill this woman, he knew she was the one. And if she was under the protection of that police inspector...things could get rather complicated. This had to be stopped...

...

Mary continued to battle with her thoughts as she stared into the fire with a frustrated expression. A single tear fell down her cheek, but her breathing and expression remained steady. She didn't hear Fred come and stand in the doorway of the sitting room.

Fred swallowed nervously in the doorway as he stood there in silence, watching her, seeing her discomfort. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything so he just kept quiet..and watched her.

She was just sitting there, and staring into the fire. He saw the tear trickle down her cheek. He had some understanding as to why she would be feeling this way. He knew she must be confused. And he wondered if she had _ever _been intimate with another man when the situation actually meant something.

But oh he loved her. He loved her so much. Before he found out that she shared his feelings, he still loved her as much. He didn't care what she would feel...he was bewitched. He wanted her to be safe no matter what the circumstance may be.

"Oh"

Mary's voice broke him out of his reverie. She had finally turned her gaze from the fire and noticed him standing there...deep in thought. Fred gave her a small smile.

-silence-

"Sorry about before", he finally spoke up.

She shook her head nervously "Oh nono s'okay" she babbled, straightening her back and sniffing. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk...ta clear my head a bit. I'll be back"

Fredrick looked down at his feet for a moment, and softly nodded. Before he said anything else, Mary was standing in front of him. She took his hand, making him look up at her and meet her reassuring smile. "I'll be fine" she murmured, reading his mind and body language. She softly took a hold of his hand, feeling his fingers instantly curl around hers. "see ya later" she whispered, letting go of his hand and walking out the door, softly shutting it behind her.

Mary leaned back on the closed door with a sigh, before straightening up and making her way down the dark street, keeping in mind to keep her distance from the dark alleyways.

She eventually came to the front of the Three Bells. Now, _I need a drink._

_..._

Netley entered the Three Bells soon after Mary. He had seen her, walking quite tensely and decided to follow and she was now seated by herself, with a drink, distress clearly written on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello" a friendly sounding voice spoke from in front of Mary, breaking her out of thought to look up at the man smiling down at her. He was an odd looking man, slightly hunched over, but a friendly look in his eyes. Friendliness Mary thought was asking for something other than a simple hello...as men usually did with her.

"Hi" she mumbled, looking down at her drink.

"Ya alright. Somethin seem to be botherin ya"

"Nothin that concerns you"

"Aw come on, just tryna be friendly" Netley then took the seat opposite her, trying to get her attention.

Mary slowly moved her gaze up from her drink and met his. "Look. No business tonight alright?"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Aww no no I'm not that much on n idiot. I just saw ya sittin here and thought maybe ya wanted some one to talk to ya. You look down."

"Ta!" She snorted. "N I'm meant to believe that?"

"m serious!" Netley put a hurt face on. "Come on, what's botherin ya? I'll buy ya another drink"

Mary just rolled her eyes. She looked up to throw another comment back at him but he had gotten up and gone to the bar. _This guy isn't gonna give up!_

"Here ya go" the man said merrily, putting a glass of gin in front of her and taking his seat once again. "Now what's botherin ya?"

Mary sighed, and looked up at him, realizing that he probably wouldn't give up any time soon.

"What is it? A man maybe? if it were I wouldn't be surprised. You're very pre'y" he added with a warm smile.

_Alright...I'll share it with him just to shut him up...I just won't spare the details._

_..._

Fredrick Abberline wandered down the street Mary had previously walked down. He decided that he needed a drink, and also had a sneaking suspicion that Mary would be there as well. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy but he _was_ worried.

He glanced around him, hearing the sounds of London at night...the yelling and cursing of the homeless drunk men, the sickly, smoke filled coughs, and sometimes the odd splattering of vomit coming from a dark alleyway. They started to form visions that he did not feel lie seeing at this point in time.

Thankful that he had finally reached the Ten Bells, he stepped aside for a young couple exiting the pub and strode in and went straight to the bar.

After ordering an absinthe, he sat in the corner of the bar, and as he scanned the room while taking a swig of his drink. he spotted her. There she was. Mary. Sitting at a table with a man. She appeared to be talking with him about something serious...could she be just pouring her thoughts out to a random stranger? Perhaps she knew him...he had no idea. But he couldn't help but be a little confused.

Fred continued to watch Mary Kelly as she talked with the man. He watched her movements...how she looked at her drink more than she looked at the man...sighing every now and then. And how she played with that beautiful red hair occasionally, letting it run between her fingers. And he couldn't help but just become completely captivated. He was lost...she was all he could see and he felt like he could just sit in that corner and watch her all night.

But then, she stood up, breaking him out of his trance as his eyes followed her. She walked to the other side of the bar, not noticing him and went to sit with Liz who must have just gotten there. He looked back at the man who was still seated at the table, but soon got up out of his chair and began to talk to another man at the bar, who had confronted him with a question.

"How do ya know that pretty whore mate?" The rather large man drunkedly questioned him.

The other man appeared to have quite a low self esteem, as he stood with his shoulders hunched and stuttered for an answer. But as Fredrick got up from his table as came into view, the man seemed to find the answer he was looking for as he eyed the inspector. "Oh well ya know...Don' really know er, but I just thought she might have a fuck in er tonight...thought I'd take my chances" he answered, making it purposefully loud enough for the inspector to hear.

Fred just stood frozen at the bar, his hand resting on the edge and his back to the men, waiting to hear more.

"Looks like ya didn't get much luck mate" The other man laughed.

"Nah I didn't but she talked to me about another guy that she's plannin on givin her stuff to...apparently he's a cop of some sort...an he's got money. She's 'opin ta get some money outta him the little whore. She's pre'y enough too...lil temptress."

The inspector bunched his fingers into a fist as he heard these words. He didn't know whether to believe this or not. _No. That's not Mary...She loves me. The idiots just bein a dick._

He couldn't take it anymore, truth or lie he didn't want to hear it. He walked in the direction Mary had sat (it was near the small side exit of the pub) and the words he heard from her and Liz made his stomach churn.

"So Mary...how many times have ya pleasured this cop huh? How much has he given ya so far?"

That was it. He felt sick. He quickly exited the bar before he threw up right there in front of everyone. He tensely walked away from the pub and turned the corner, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. _Was it really true? Was she fooling him all this time? Was it actually all an act? How could she? How dare she play with his heart like that? _

"Fuck!" He roughly kicked the wall behind him with his heel, before standing up straight again and starting for his home.

...

"So Mary...how many times have ya pleasured this cop huh? How much has he given ya so far?"

Mary looked at her friend disgust as the words were uttered. "Never, Liz "

"Like hell ya aren't" She laughed.

"Look can we just drop it please" Mary said tiredly. "Where's the rest of the girls gone?"

...

Netley saw it all. He watched as the inspector grew un easy as he spoke about Mary. He saw how he had to leave. Hopefully this could help. Sir William would be pleased. The man smiled to himself as he got up and left the pub. His job was done here.

...

"Alright Liz, I think I'm gonna get goin' alright?"

"Goin _where_ Mary?" Liz questioned teasingly. "That coppers house I bet."

Mary just sighed and shook her head. "Bye sweetheart. Don't stay ere too late ya hear."

"I'll stay ere as long as I want Mary. Now go and give that cop some pleasure and bring me back the money"

"Right" she murmured and got up. "Bye" she patted Liz's cheek as she left.

As Mary walked back to the inspectors place, she oddly felt a little better. Amazing what sharing your words with someone else could do...even if it _was_ a complete stranger and what you shared was very un-detailed.

She made her way up the street with a slight spring in her step, eager to get back to Fred and tell him she felt better. The poor man looked so worried when she had left and she just wanted to reassure him. He was more vulnerable than he seemed.

"Careful young lady" came a low, croaky voice. Mary looked over to her left to see an old, frail, homeless woman lying on some stairs, Her hair was obviously falling out, as it was quite short and thin, sticking out in all directions. Her slits for eyes were staring into Mary's.

Mary smiled sympathetically at her. "Careful of what?"

The old lady then looked up, directly above her as she spoke. The dragon of deceit...I feel him here...saw 'im... he flew past the moon not too long ago.

She then realized this old lady must be insane.

She continued her ramblings. "That dragon is sneaky...ve-ry sneaky. That fog that comes out 'is nostrils...it's the thickest fog 've ever seen. Stay away from 'im darling. Stay a-way..."

"Get some sleep love" Mary smiled sadly at her and began walking again. She heard the woman mutter as behind her. "Can't do _that._ Too risky...too risky."

Mary finally came to the door of Fredricks home. She gave a small knock ad waited until she heard his footsteps. The door was opened and as he stood before her, the inspector had an odd look on his face. It seemed very cold, and he had a sweat on his forehead. He did not say a word as he stopped aside to let her in and close the door behind her.

Mary turned to him with a smile, only to see his back as he remained still, facing the door.

"Hi" she said softly putting her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face her.

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier" she said to him softly, placing a hand on the front of his coat, fiddling with a button.

He closed his eyes as she touched his coat, becoming lost in her again, but suddenly snapping them open again and firmly grabbing her wrist.

"What's wro-"

"If you've come here thinkin you can do this n fuck around with me I don't wanna hear it ya understand?"

"What-?" Mary breathed

"I think you know what I'm talkin about Mary." His eyes no longer had the love in them from before. No. They had a coldness in them that gave her shivers.

No... Fredrick I don' know what you're talkin about." She spoke slowly, her eyes beginning to feel hot from tears threatening to come. Tears that she did _not _want to shed.

"So you don't know what you are? You don't know that you're a whore?" He said in a low, threatening tone. His words tore at her heart. They _burned. _She could not understand...What had she done? What had come over him?

She just stared at him in silence as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

He stared back. His face like stone. But she could also see hurt in his eyes.

"Don't pull that fucking act on me" he whispered venomously, shoving her wrist back at her as she stared at him in wide eyed shock.

He went to walk away but stopped. "Oh and you don't have to open your legs for me to stay ere. I'm not interested...if you're feelin the urge get the fuck out of my house and find a man who'll take ya on the street."

"No! I've al-ready told you! It's not like tha-" she was now unable to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Don't talk to me" he mumbled, as he strode across the room and down the hall, the slamming of his bedroom door echoing through the house, Mary letting out a shaky sob as soon as he was gone.

**There we have it. Chapter 2. Took me long enough...lol. Reviews please :D**


End file.
